1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a power supply device, a display apparatus having the same, and a power supply method thereof, and for example to a power supply which can control the operation time of a power factor compensation circuit based on the size of an output load to minimize and/or reduce the power consumed by the power supply device, a display apparatus having the same, and a power supply method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The display apparatus is a device that processes and displays digital or analog image signals received from the outside or various image signals stored in compressed files of various formats in an internal storage device.
In a large-sized display apparatus, a power factor compensation (PFC) circuit and an LLC resonant circuit are implemented. The power factor compensating circuit is a circuit for compensating the power factor of the system. In the related art, the switching operation in the PFC circuit was stopped when the display apparatus was operated in the standby mode. Accordingly, the LLC resonant circuit must receive a low voltage in place of a burst voltage, and generate a driving voltage necessary for the system. Therefore, the LLC resonant circuit has a problem in that the efficiency is lower than when the driving voltage required for the system is generated by the burst voltage.
However, recent display devices often perform certain functions even in the standby mode (or the power saving mode and the standby mode), and a power supply device capable of operating with high efficiency even in the standby mode is required.